Une allié inconnue
by Myara Kitsune
Summary: Quand duo se retrouve blesser, une inconnue le sauve de justesse.  Mais qui est-elle? comment le connait-elle? Et surtout, la reverra-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Une alliée inconnue.

Auteur: Myara Kitsune.

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf la dénommée May.

C'est la première fois que je publie une fic, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Cette mission était vraiment sans fin.

D'ordinaire ils étaient mieux renseigné que cela lorsqu'ils avaient des missions de ce genre.

Duo regarda des deux côté puis prit le couloir de droite.

Il devait absolument trouver où se trouvait les documents qu'il devait détruire sinon Heero le réduirait en pâté pour chat.

Il vit alors ce qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs jours. Une porte métallique a haute sécurité protégé par un code d'accès.

Bien se serait une vrai partie de plaisir.

En deux temps trois mouvement, il eu ouvert la porte et entra en silence dans la pièce.

Le coffre fort dans lequel se trouvait les document qu'il désirait se trouvait juste devant lui.

Il posa son oreille contre la porte et écouta le bruit du verrou lorsqu'il le tournait.

Alors qu'il pensais l'avoir ouvert, il tira sur la porte et un étrange produit lui gicla au visage, le brulant et l'aveuglant, sans compter les alarmes qui retentirent dans toute la base de oz.

Même en utilisant sont sixième sens, il ne connaissait pas suffisamment bien la base pour s'en sortir en étant aveugle.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui et dégaina sa lame en une fraction de seconde, près a frapper.

-du calme. Fit une voix de femme. Je suis là pour vous aider. Il faut se dépêcher. Ils ne vont pas tarder d'arriver. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle l'aida a se lever et s'empara de l'arme de duo.

-qui êtes vous? Demanda le jeune homme.

-quelqu'un en qui vous pouvez avoir confiance. Dit-elle.

Elle le soutint et l'entraîna hors de la base, en évitant au mieux les soldats d'oz présent d'en la base, qui courait en tout sens pour trouvez l'ennemi.

Le plus dur serait de traverser la cour sans se faire remarquer.

Elle vit alors un 4X4 non loin et s'y précipita, tenant toujours duo.

Elle l'aida a grimpé en vitesse et se mit au volant.

-j'avais bien dit a J que c'était une mission suicide. L'entendit marmonner duo.

Ainsi cette femme connaissait le professeur J? Faisait-elle partie de la résistance?

Ce n'était pas trop le moment de se poser ce genre de question. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour rincer ses yeux qui le brûlait horriblement.

La jeune femme lui mit une bouteille d'eau dans les mains sans quitter la route des yeux.

-merci…murmura duo.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant. Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'avait pas a faire a une personne comme les autres.

Il se rinça abondamment les yeux, mais fut horrifié de constater qu'il restait dans le noir totale.

Pourquoi et surtout comment, cela avait-il put aussi mal tourner?

Lui, le Shinigami, c'était fait piéger comme un débutant.

Le vent frais lui fouettait le visage et les coup de feux avaient cesser de raisonner a ses oreilles depuis quelques minutes.

-qui êtes vous et ou m'emmener vous ? demanda duo.

-je suis une allié et je vous conduit en lieux sûre pour la nuit. J'ignore où se trouve vos amis et comme je doute que vous me le disiez, il faut bien que nous nous cachions jusqu'à ce que les choses se tasse.

-dit moi au moins ton prénom. De toute manière je ne peut pas te voir alors tu ne risque pas grand chose.

-là n'est pas la question. Moins tu en sauras a mon sujet pour le moment mieux se sera. Appel moi comme bon te semble. Lui dit-elle.

-bien.

Quand le 4x4 s'arrêta enfin, duo pouvait sentir le parfum des pins, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devaient se trouver en forêt.

-nous sommes arrivé. Je vais t'aider, le chemin est juché de piège.

-de piège ?

-je ne tient pas a ce que quelqu'un trouve cet endroit. Marmonna-t-elle en aidant duo a sortir de voiture.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à une cabane en bois ou brûlait un feu de bois dans la cheminé de pierre.

C'était une pièce unique composé d'une cuisine d'un salon et d'une chambre. La seule pièce qu'il y avait donnait sur la salle de bain et les toilettes.

Elle le fit asseoir sur le canapé couvert d'une couverture en fausse fourrure.

-je vais te laisser un moment, il faut que je me débarrasse du véhicule. Je vais en avoir pour un bon moment alors fait comme chez toi. Lui dit-elle avant de sortir.

Cette femme était vraiment étrange.

Il se demandait comment allait les autres. Sans compter qu'ils risquaient de s'inquiété de son absence prolonger.

Il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce en longeant le mur, afin de mémoriser les entré et sortie possible.

De leur côté les autres pilotes de gundam revenait d'un mission de plus grande envergures.

-duo tu es là ? appela quatre en posant son sac dans l'entré.

-il n'y a personne ici. fit wuffei.

-c'est tout de même étrange, il aurait dû être revenue avant nous. Dit trowa.

Heero posa son portable sur la table et se mit a pianoté.

Ses camarades jetèrent un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, surpris.

-plus aucune trace de son émetteur.

-quoi? S'écrie quatre. Ce n'est pas possible! Il se serait fait capturer par oz?

-ont est sur de rien. Fit wuffei en s'asseillant. Quel imbécile. marmonna-t-il.

Tiding!

Un message venait de s'afficher sur l'écran de heero.

Ce dernier l'ouvrit après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Ils virent une femme portant une casquette, masquant en partie son visage.

-votre ami est en sécurité. Je m'occupe actuellement de lui car il c'est fait piégé et se trouve dans l'incapacité de rentré. Il est atteint d'une cécité temporaire, mais d'ici quelque jours, tout devrais être rentré dans l'ordre. Je l'aurais bien moi-même ramené, mais je sais que vous ne faite confiance a personne, j'ignore donc où vous vous trouvez. Si je vois que son problème de vue ne s'arrange pas dans les jours a venir, je vous recontacterais et vous donnerais les coordonnés de l'endroit où il se trouve soyez en certain. A bientôt.

Le message se terminait ainsi.

Les quatre pilotes s'entre-regardèrent, interdit.

Tout cela était vraiment étrange. Qui était cette femme?

Comment duo c'était-il fait piégé?

-cet imbécile a donc bien réussis a se foirer. Fit wuffei avec son habituelle froideur.

-même si c'est un imbécile, il est prudent lors de ce genre de mission. Dit trowa. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune information concernant ce qu'il avait a récupéré.

-je suis d'accord avec trowa. Fit quatre. Ce n'est pas le genre de duo de se laisser piégé, surtout qu'il a horreur de rester enfermé.

Tout trois se tournèrent vers heero qui avait recommencer a pianoté sur son ordinateur.

Le japonais semblait totalement désintéressé par le problème qui s'offrait a eux.

-trouver. Dit-il soudain. A valsburn. C'est non loin de la base où il devait s'infiltrer.

Ainsi il ne s'en fichait pas tant que cela. Heero les surprendrait toujours.

-ne comptez pas sur moi pour allez cherchez cet idiot sans cervelle. Fit wuffei en montant a l'étage. Je n'ai pas dormit depuis deux jours et je suis crevé.

-j'irai. Fit heero.

-je viens avec toi. Fit quatre.

-moi aussi. Dit trowa en posant une main sur l'épaule de son petit ange blond.

-nous partons dans deux heures. Fit heero avant de monter a son tour.

Déjà que la situation n'était pas bonne pour eux, mais il fallait que en plus, duo se fasse capturer par cette femme étrange.

Il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà entendu sa voix quelque part. mais où?

-duo…imbécile…murmura heero en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

L'américain était devenu un membre important de leur équipe, sans lui rien n'était plus pareil. Il n'y avait pas cette ambiance bonne enfant.

Ils devaient le retrouver au plus vite.

Quand la jeune femme revint a la cabane, elle trouva duo allonger sur le lit. Ses cheveux humide étendu autour de lui. Les flammes de la cheminé donnait un reflet rougeoyant a ses cheveux.

Il était vraiment beau. Elle l'avait toujours admirer de loin, sans jamais l'approcher. Au sein des rebelles, elle était connue, mais jamais personne ne parlait d'elle et donc ceux qui ne l'avait jamais rencontrer ne pouvait la connaitre.

-vivement que cette guerre se termine, que je puisse vivre une vie normale. Soupira-t-elle avant de poser son sac de course sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle s'empara d'une couverture et en couvrit le jeune homme. Déjà qu'il était aveugle, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il tombe malade.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ramassa la serviette qui était tomber du séchoir, puis prit une bonne douche.

Après avoir planqué pendant deux jours et rouler presque tout autant, la poussière et la sueur l'insupportait.

Quand duo se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle était en train de faire la cuisine.

Il s'approcha de la table sans aucune hésitation, ce qui surpris la jeune fille.

-vous voyez a nouveau?

-non, j'ai juste bien mémoriser cet endroit. Dit-il en s'asseyant.

-j'ai réussis a contacter les autres pilotes et je les ai informer que vous étiez en sécurité.

-et vous pensez qu'il vont vous croire? Fit duo avec un brin d'ironie.

-oh j'en doute. Ils sont loin d'être idiot. Je suis d'ailleurs certaine qu'il ne tarderont pas a arriver a valsburn. Mais ils ne nous trouveront pas. Nous sommes a une heure de la ville en voiture et a plus de deux a pieds, a moins de connaitre la région.

-je vois que vous avez prit certaine précaution.

-je suis loin d'être une novice. Ils ne vous trouveront que si je le décide.

Elle posa une assiette devant le jeune homme et lui mit une fourchette dans la main.

-et comment penser vous que je vais manger? Je n'y voit rien.

Il entendit la jeune femme marmonner quelque chose mais ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait bien put dire.

C'était agréable de se faire chouchouter. Se dit duo. Même si c'était une parfaite inconnue.

-c'était délicieux. Tu es un véritable cordon bleu.

-merci pour le compliment. Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle revint quelque minutes plus tard avec une brosse a cheveux et démêla la douce chevelure du jeune homme.

Duo avait horreur que l'on touche a ses cheveux, mais puisqu'il n'y voyait plus rien, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse pour lui. Il en avait beaucoup trop long pour s'en sortir seul.

-pourquoi êtes vous si gentille alors que l'ont ne se connais pas?

-parler pour vous. Moi je vous connais très bien. Duo maxwell. 18 ans, pilote du gundam deathcythe. Venant de L2.

Elle le vit se crisper et devenir très méfiant.

-nous sommes dans le même bateau. Je t'ai vue une centaine de fois que tu ne calculais même pas ma présence.

-alors pourquoi refuse-tu de me dire ton nom?

-c'est mieux pour le moment. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre. Ma véritable identité n'est connue de personne. Les seuls personne qui l'ont su, sont déjà morte. Dit-elle sombrement en lui nattant les cheveux.

-alors je t'appellerais May. Fit duo avant de se tourner vers elle et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. J'ai toujours trouvé ce nom magnifique.

La jeune fille s'empourpra et détourna les yeux, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

D'ailleurs les yeux améthyste de duo avait perdue leur éclat. Pourvue que le produit qu'il avait reçut dans les yeux ne le rende pas aveugle.

Elle sentit alors une main glisser dans ses cheveux et se recula vivement.

-je saurais au moins que ut as les cheveux long. Fit duo avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme reçut un coup sur la tête sans comprendre pourquoi.

-mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-garde tes mains loin de moi si tu tient a rester en vie. Fit-elle avant de s'occuper de la vaisselle.

-ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais tripoté. Fit le jeune homme en se massant le crâne.

Une fois sa vaisselle terminer, elle se tourna vers duo, se demandant comment elle pourrait l'occuper pendant qu'elle prenne un peu de repos.

Elle le vit allonger sur le lit, profondément endormi.

Comment faisait-il pour s'endormir aussi vite?

A présent elle n'avait plus qu'a prendre le canapé.

Elle éteignit la lumière et s'allongea en se demandant si elle parviendrais a dormir. Rien n'était moins sure.

Quand elle commença enfin a s'endormir, duo s'agita dans son sommeil, se débâtant en tout sens.

May se leva d'un bon et se précipita vers lui.

-duo! Duo tout va bien.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et se débâtit encore plus.

-où suis-je? Je n'y voit rien!

-du calme duo. C'est normal, tu as reçut du produit dans les yeux.

-may?

-oui c'est moi. Du calme. Tout va bien, je suis avec toi.

L'américain se calma enfin, visiblement rassurer par la présence de la jeune fille.

Il la serra contre lui, essayant de retrouver un souffle régulier.

Quand il fut de nouveau maitre de ses émotions, may voulut s'écarter mais le natté resserra sa bras autour de son corps frêle.

-s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas seul. Je me sens totalement perdu, dans cette obscurité dans laquelle je suis plongé. Fit-il paniqué.

-ne t'inquiète pas, je reste près de toi. Dit-elle en l'obligeant a s'allonger.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et les couvrit d'une couverture.

-rendors toi, je veille sur toi. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Duo se laissa bercer pas sa douce voix et par l'odeur de lavande de son parfum.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas sentit aussi bien et en sécurité.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, il pouvait percevoir des formes et des couleur, mais ne distinguait toujours rien.

May l'osculta et constata une bonne évolution.

-tes amis devraient arriver a valsburn dans l'après midi. Je vais te conduire en ville, comme ça tu pourras retourner chez toi.

-et toi tu vas rester seule ici? Fit duo en lui attrapant le poignet.

-moi je vais partir. J'ai moi aussi des choses a faire. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les document de la base. Je m'en suis occupé et je les ai détruit.

-merci pour tout ce que tu as fais. Peut de gens en aurait fait autant.

-peu de gens ont les capacités nécessaire. Fit may.

Alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, la jeune femme conduisit duo derrière la cabane et débâcha une magnifique moto noir et or.

-il parait que tu adore la moto. Fit may.

-oui, quand c'est moi qui conduit. Dit-il en mettant le casque que lui tendit la jeune femme.

Une fois en scelle, duo enserra la taille de la jeune fille et la laissa piloter a vive allure a travers le chemin de terre puis jusqu'à valsburn.

Une fois sur la grande place, may repéra rapidement les trois pilotes de gundam.

Elle arrêta sa moto non loin des trois jeune homme qui se mirent sur leur garde.

-je vous ramène votre ami. Fit may sans retirer son casque.

Duo descendit de la moto et tendit le casque a may.

-merci de m'avoir sauver may.

-c'est normal duo. Prend bien soin de toi et fait attention. A bientôt. Dit-elle avant de partir sur les chapeau de roues sans laisser le temps aux pilotes de dire quoi que ce soit.

Duo se tourna vers ses amis et tendit une main au hasard.

-duo tout va bien? Demanda quatre inquiet.

-quat-chan! Je suis content de te voir…enfin, de te retrouver. Qui d'autre est venu?

-heero et trowa. Ont c'est fait beaucoup de soucis.

-comment savait-elle qu'on serait là? Fit heero.

-je l'ignore, je n'ai rien réussit a connaitre d'elle. Mais il semblerait qu'elle fasse partie des rebelles. Fit duo en serrant les doigts autour du médaillon qu'il lui avait prit.

Seulement comme je ne l'ai pas vue, je serait incapable de la reconnaitre. J'aimerais rentré, je ne vois rien et je ne me sent pas à l'aise du tout.

-c'est bon, ont y va. Fit trowa en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du natté.

-il vaudrait mieux que l'ont se rende a la base d'Esperanza le temps que duo récupère. Fit heero.

-je pense aussi. Fit quatre. Duo a besoin de soin.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus. A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Une alliée inconnue.

Auteur: Myara Kitsune.

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf la dénommée May.

C'est la première fois que je publie une fic, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

La base d'esperenza était vraiment immense. La forêt environnante masquait totalement leur repère et la plupart des installations se trouvait sous terre.  
Cela faisait deux jours que les pilotes était arrivé a la base et duo avait rapidement vue un médecin.  
Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance et que les gouttes que lui avait mit may dans les yeux les lui avait sûrement sauvé, quand le jeune homme lui avait raconter ce qui c'était passé.

Il retrouvait peu à peu une vue normal. Il n'arrivait pas encore a voir distinctement les objet et les personnes, mais c'était tout de même mieux que d'être dans le noir totale.  
Il se rendit a la cafétéria, rejoignant ses camardes, qui déjeunait.  
L'odeur qui lui parvenait au narine avait quelque chose de familier.

-ont mange un curry? Demanda-t-il aux autres en s'asseyant a table.

-oui, tu as reconnu? Fit quatre surpris.

-oui, l'odeur m'est familière. Dit-il en plongeant sa fourchette dans l'assiette que venait de lui déposer trowa.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il aurait put reconnaitre le goût entre mille. Il n'avait jamais manger de curry aussi bon que celui de may. Et celui là était exactement le même.  
Un parfum de lavande l'entoura alors et il se leva d'un bond.

-duo qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda wuffei surpris.

L'américain se retourna mais il y avait bien trop de monde pour qu'il puisse trouver d'où venait ce parfum.  
Devenait-il parano? L'envie de la revoir était tellement présente en lui qu'il avait peut-être des hallucinations. Mais tout de même.

-eh duo tout va bien? Fit heero inquiet

Le natté se dirigea vers les cuisines, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long en se prenant les pieds dans une chaise.

-mais enfin qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Marmonna wuffei.

-c'est vraiment étrange. Ajouta quatre. Je vais le voir.

Duo ouvrit en grand les portes des cuisines et vit alors très nettement le visage d'une jeune femme de 18 ans, au visage semblable a celui d'un poupée de porcelaine, au yeux couleur rubis, et aux long cheveux noir d'ébène.  
Et la seconde d'après il voyait de nouveau flou et la jeune femme avait disparut.

-duo! Appela quatre en le rejoignant. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de partir comme ça?

-elle est là? Quatre, may est a la base. Fit duo comme dans un autre monde. Il faut que je la trouve. Quatre je t'en prie, tu dois m'aider a la trouver. Elle hante mes nuits, je n'arrive plus a dormir, ni a me concentrer d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression de la voir a chaque fois que je tourne mon regard quelque part. De sentir sa présence dans chaque pièces où je vais. Si je ne la retrouve pas, je vais devenir fou. Murmura-t-il, presque désespéré.

Quatre haussa les sourcils, surpris par les paroles de son ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, et surtout faire une fixation sur une fille. Lui qui avait beau être un charmeur a la limite d'être un coureur de jupon, il ne c'était jamais vraiment intéresser aux filles.  
Et là, il semblait comme hypnotiser par cette inconnu dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni le visage.

-et comment veut tu qu'on la retrouve? Ont ne l'a jamais vue, sans compter que tu serais le seul capable de la reconnaitre, grâce a sa voix ou bien a un autre détaille quelconque.

Un voile de tristesse et de déception passe dans le regard de duo. Quatre avait raison, comment pouvait-il la retrouver sans connaitre ni son nom ni son visage, car la personne qu'il avait vue quelque seconde auparavant ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination en soit.

-elle a les cheveux noir. Dit-il cependant. Très long. Et un visage fin avec un teint de porcelaine. Elle est un peu plus petite que moi. Mince.

Ça au moins il en était certain pour l'avoir tenu dans ses bras.

-comment sais-tu tout ça alors que tu es encore a demi aveugle? Demanda quatre stupéfait.

-mon instinct me le dit. Répondit-il avec assurance. Elle a des yeux rouge, tel deux rubis brillant au soleil, et surtout elle sent la lavande. Dit-il un peu rêveur.

-je crois qu'on devrais retourner voir le médecin. Soupira quatre.

-quatre je ne suis pas fou! S'emporta duo, avant de quitter les cuisine en trombe.

Quatre rejoignit les autres, quelque peu dépité, ne sachant que faire vis-à-vis de son ami.

-laisse lui un peu de temps. Lui dit trowa. Ça lui passera.

-mais je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Fit quatre. Il m'inquiète, je ne le reconnait pas.

-trowa a raison quatre. Dit wuffei. Les lubies de duo passe vite. Je suis certain qu'il oubliera vite cette fille.

-espérons que tu ai raison. Fit heero. Ont a besoin de lui et il faut qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme et de ses capacités. Si il est distrait cela pourrait nous causé de sérieux ennuis dans l'avenir.

Les quatres pilotes, se décidèrent de faire leur propres enquête concernant cette fille, suivant les indications qu'avait fait duo.  
Cela lui conduisirent a la bibliothèque de la base.  
D'après certain, la description qu'ils avaient faite, ressemblait le plus a mei-mei, la bibliothécaire suppléante.  
Ils virent une jeune fille au long cheveux noir, natté grossièrement, portant des lunettes affreuse et des vêtements trop grand pour elle, courir d'un côté a l'autre de la bibliothèque, des livres plein les bras.

-vous penser que ça pourrait être cette fille? Fit wuffei en haussant un sourcil.

-aucune idée. Mais du peu que j'en ai aperçut sur la vidéo et quand elle a ramené duo, j'ai d'énorme doute. Dit heero. Et puis ont dirait une catastrophe ambulante.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme s'étala de tout son long. Illustrant parfaitement les propos de heero.

-je crois que tu as raison. Fit quatre. Duo pense beaucoup trop a cette fille, a un tel point qu'il arrive a imaginé sa présence.

-d'ailleurs quand ont parle du loup. Dit wuffei en montrant la porte.

A peine relevé que la bibliothécaire buta contre une chaise et tomba droit dans les bras de duo.

-oh je suis vraiment désolée! Fit la jeune fille en se redressant aussitôt. Je suis si maladroite parfois. Encore désolée. Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Duo haussa les sourcils et rejoignit ses camarades.

-alors comment sa va? Demanda trowa.

-je vois presque comme avant. J'ai encore des zones de flou, mais je vois assez clairement. Je pourrais bientôt reprendre les missions.

-pas tant que tu ne te seras pas sortie cette fille de la tête. Fit heero plus froidement qu'a l'ordinaire. Tu pourrais tous nous faire tuer a être dans la lune comme tu l'es en ce moment. Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Les autres pilotes furent plutôt surpris par l'attitude inattendu de leur ami.  
Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-ne t'en fait pas, ça va lui passer. Fit quatre en se tournant vers le natté.

Duo baissa la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi heero s'emportait ainsi. Il n'était pas idiot, il était quand même pilote de gundam et puis il tenait trop a ses camarades pour les mettre en danger.

-et au faite, que faite vous là? Demanda duo.

Les trois pilotes s'entre-regardèrent, gêné.

-ont voulais emprunter un livre. Mentit wuffei trop mal à l'aise pour que cela paraisse crédible.

Duo prit son ami par l'épaule, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

-tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir mon cher wuffi.

-c'est wuffei! Grinça l'asiatique.

-alors pourquoi êtes vous là? Pas pour draguer la nouvelle bibliothécaire d'après moi. Alors?

-bah justement, ont était là pour voir a quoi ressemblait la nouvelle. Répondit trowa.

Ses deux amis soupirèrent. Trowa était beaucoup trop franc.

-en faite, c'est plutôt rare qu'il y ai de nouveaux éléments parmi les rebelles. Fit quatre.

En soit c'était plutôt vrai, même si ce n'était pas les véritables raisons qui les avaient poussé a venir.

-c'est vrai qu'elle semble plutôt mignonne, mais bien naïve et duo. C'est surprenant qu'elle ait été accepté parmi les rebelles. Elle doit avoir des connaissances très développer. Bon et si ont allait faire un tour, il fait beau et la plage et sécurisé.

-c'est une bonne idée. Fit quatre. Allons-y.

L'après midi passa tranquillement, le beau temps leur avait permit de passer une bonne journée.  
Heero avait finit par les rejoindre, laissant son portable dans sa chambre, chose qui lui arrivait rarement.  
Il y avait beaucoup de monde et l'ambiance était au comble.

-hilde!

Les pilotes se retournèrent et virent hilde arriver en compagnie de plusieurs mécanicienne.

-eh hilde! Appela duo. Ça faisait un bail. Comment ça va?

-ah duo! Tu as l'air en forme. Bah comme tu vois, sa va. J'ai rejoint la base il y a deux mois.

-c'est génial, je pourrais t'embêter plus souvent.

-compte là-dessus. Et puis je me suis fait plein d'ami et j'ai beaucoup de boulot alors je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de te voir. Le taquina-t-elle. Bien je te laisse, à plus tard. Dit-elle avant de rejoindre ses amies.

Heero revenait de la cabane où il y avait des boissons, des cannettes en mains.  
Il ne pensait pas que l'ancienne amie de duo se trouve ici. Décidemment, il se passait des choses étonnante ces dernier temps.  
Il ne vit pas la fille derrière lui, qui lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.  
Ils se retrouvèrent étendu dans le sable, bras et jambes mêler.  
Heero rouvrit les yeux, en peu étourdit. Ses bras entourait un corps frêle et légèrement halée.  
La jeune femme remua légèrement et se redressa sur ses bras et ses genoux.  
Le japonais sentit son cœur manquer un battement en croisant deux magnifique rubis dans un visage aux trait délicats, entourer de cheveux noir ondulé.

-je suis vraiment désolée. Mumura-t-elle avant de se relever et d'aider heero a en faire autant. Je ne vous avais pas vue. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu inquiète.

-heu…n-non ça va…bégailla-t-il.

Elle était vraiment belle, se dit le jeune homme.  
Elle portait un bikini rouge avec un paréo orange qui mettait en valeur son magnifique regard.  
La jeune femme lui tendit les cannettes qu'ils avaient fait tomber avec un sourire chaleureux.  
Heero les prit, tel un automate, ne sachant plus se qu'il faisait.

-m-merci.

-encore désolée. Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner en courant, rejoignant deux jeunes femmes qui la taquinèrent.

Le jeune homme rejoignit ses camarades, la tête dans les nuages.

-qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Demanda wuffei a quatre.

-je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça.

Duo les rejoignit a son tour et haussa les sourcils en voyant le regard perdu dans le vague de son ami.

-ont dirait qu'on lui a fait un lavage de cerveau. Dit-il.

-une fille lui est tomber dessus. Lui expliqua quatre.

D'ailleurs en y pensant, cette fille ressemblait quelque peu a la description que duo leur avait fait de la personne qu'il cherchait.  
C'Est-ce que heero ce dit aussi a ce moment là. Cela le refroidit aussitôt, il fallait qu'il s'éclaircissent les idées.

-si ont allait se baigner? proposa le japonais.

-ça c'est une super bonne idée hee-chan. Fit duo avec enthousiasme.

Quand ils revinrent vers la plage une bonne heure plus tard, il y avait de l'animation un peu plus loin.

-je ne trouve pas mégane. S'agitait une des mécanicienne de la base.

-calme toi myu. Lui dit hilde en la prenant par les épaules. Ont va retrouver ta fille.

Ils virent la jeune femme aux cheveux noir sauté a l'eau.

-mei-rei! S'écria une des femmes.

Les cinq pilotes se précipitèrent vers le petit groupe.

-que se passe t-il hilde? Demanda duo.

-c'est myu la fille ranrui. Elle a disparut. Comme elle se baignait un peu plus tôt, mei-rei a plongé.

-mei-rei a beau être une très bonne nageuse, elle n'arrivera jamais a la retrouver, surtout que c'est très profond. murmura une des femmes après que l'ont ai éloigné la mère.

Tous se tournèrent vers la mer. Les secondes s'écoulaient, puis les minutes. Et toujours personne n'était remonté a la surface.  
Heero s'apprêta a plonger a son tour, mais quatre posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui fit signe de regarder un peu plus loin.  
La jeune femme émergeait de l'eau, la petite dans les bras .  
Elle l'étendit sur le sable et lui fit un massage cardiaque qui par chance la réanima après les longues minutes passé dans l'eau.  
La petite fille recracha toute l'eau que contenait ses poumons et éclata en sanglot.  
Sa mère se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.  
La dénommé mei-rei se redressa et s'éloigna calmement pendant que tout le monde s'affairait autour de la mère et la fille.  
Elle sentit une main la retenir par le bras.

-pourquoi tu t'en vas? Demanda heero.

-j'ai fait ce que j'avais a faire. Dit-elle simplement avec un sourire chaleureux.

-et c'est tout? Tu disparais, comme ça?

-je n'ai pas besoin de rester. A présent sa fille est hors de danger. Ma mission est terminé.

-ta mission?

Elle se dégagea avec douceur et partie. Sans lui donner de réponse, sans attendre qu'on la remercie.  
Il n'avait presque plus de doute quant à son identité. Il était presque certain qu'il s'agissait de la sauveuse de duo.  
D'ailleurs, il était surpris que ce dernier n'ai pas remarqué la jeune fille.  
Il se tourna vers duo et constata que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Il la regardait s'éloigné, ne sachant visiblement que faire.  
Quel idiot il faisait. Lui qui d'ordinaire fonçait dans le tas, était totalement apathique.  
Heero poussa son ami en direction de la jeune fille.

-qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vas y. marmonna heero.

Duo acquiesça et courut pour la rattraper.  
Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle entrait dans la base.  
Elle avait récupéré sa veste, orange comme son paréo, et avait enfilé des baskets.

-attend! L'appela duo. May!

Il vit la jeune femme avoir un léger temps d'arrêt mais continuer son chemin.

-may je sais que c'est toi alors arrête toi!

La jeune femme s'arrêta.

-et alors quoi? Tu crois que j'ai des ordres a recevoir de qui que ce soit? Fit-elle froidement.

-s'il te plait j'aimerais qu'on parle.

-je n'ai rien a te dire. Même si je t'ai sortie d'affaire, nous n'avons rien a voir ensemble.

-je ne suis pas d'accord. J'aimerais…j'aimerais qu'on apprenne a mieux se connaitre.

-c'est impossible. De toute manière, je repars demain.. Dit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Duo n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser fuir comme ça. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira a lui.  
La jeune femme trébucha et tomba droit dans ses bras.

-je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça. Murmura duo d'une voix qui fit frémir may. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser a toi depuis que nous nous sommes séparer l'autre jour.

May sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Bon sang pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si gentil et chaleureux et surtout si franc?  
Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse charmer, même si elle désirait de tout son cœur pouvoir être elle-même avec lui.  
Elle le repoussa et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une certaine froideur.

-montrer ses sentiments est une faiblesse maxwell. Surtout que tu es un pilote. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur yuy. Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Mais duo ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille là. Il l'attrapa de nouveau et l'embrassa.  
Trop surprise, may ne réagit pas et devint totalement amorphe.  
Elle sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
Quand duo s'écarta d'elle, elle ne savait plus a quel saint se vouer.

-ose me dire que cela ne te fait rien. Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde a son oreille.

May bafouilla quelque chose et se recula, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long.

-may…

-non je t'en prie…murmura-t-elle complètement chambouler.

La jeune femme partie en courant, laissant duo planter au milieu du couloir.  
Il n'arrivait pas a croire qu'il l'avait vraiment embrassé.  
Il porta les doigts a ses lèvres, ses joues empourprer, son cœur battant a tout rompre.  
C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une tel chose. Ce genre de sentiment lui avait été jusqu'à lors refuser.  
Il n'avait eu personne a qui les offrir.  
Mais pour une quelconque raison, il avait l'impression que may était celle a qui ils étaient destinés. 


	3. Chapter 3

May referma le coffre de son 4x4 et se retourna pour dire au revoir à ses camarades. Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé ici et d'avoir pu donner un coup de main aux cuisines et à la bibliothèque lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

-revient bientôt nous voir.

-c'est promis. Dès que j'aurais un peu de temps. Dit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la portière, elle vit une tête brune se faufiler à travers les mécaniciens et les techniciens.

-attend s'il te plaît may. Appela duo.

Le jeune homme se faufila avec aisance jusqu'à may.

-que veux-tu encore? Demanda-t-elle les joues rouges comme une pivoine en évitant son regard.

Le souvenir de leur baisé était encore trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'elle arrive à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Duo ignora la question quelque peu glaciale, sachant que se ton était bien loin de ce qu'elle ressentait et prit la main de la jeune fille avant d'y déposer quelque chose avant de refermer les doigts de May sur l'objet.

- garde-le avec toi. Il te protègera. Lui murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baisé sur sa joue et de filer.

May ouvrit sa main et y vit une magnifique croix. Celle que l'américain gardait toujours avec lui. Il ne s'en séparait jamais.

Alors pourquoi la lui donnait-il? Et si elle la perdait?

Elle suivit du regard le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse hors de la salle.

Il pouvait vraiment être surprenant parfois.

Elle passa la croix à son cou, pour être sûr de ne pas l'égaré. A présent elle devait partir ou elle ne trouverait jamais le courage de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Duo rejoignit ses amis, le cœur plus léger. A présent il se sentait libéré. Son esprit n'était plus encombré de pensés inutile pour les missions et il avait le sentiment qu'il la reverrait bientôt ainsi.

-c'est bon de te retrouver duo. Fit quatre.

-on va enfin pouvoir rentrer. Marmonna heero. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici.

-on part quand vous voulez. Dit duo avec un grand sourire.

Alors qu'ils préparaient leurs affaires, les sonneries d'alarmes de la base se mirent à raisonner et les haut-parleurs s'activèrent.

« Dirigez-vous au plus vite vers les tunnels souterrains d'évacuation et dans le plus grand calme. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. »

Les cinq pilotes coururent jusqu'à la salle de surveillance et constatèrent avec horreur que la base était en train de se faire attaquer.

-la poisse! Dire qu'on a laissé nos gundams a la planque! Fit duo dégouté.

Ils entendirent alors des coups de feu venir de l'extérieur et virent sur les panneaux de contrôle un vaisseau noir ressemblant à leurs gundam et duo savait qui se trouvait au commande.

-may! Fit duo horrifié.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie? Elle était censée se trouver loin.

Une fenêtre de communication s'ouvrit sur les écrans.

-je vais attirer leur attention pour gagner du temps. Fit may. Évacuer au plus vite.

-may c'est du suicide! S'écria duo.

-duo?!

-idiote! Fiche le camp!

-je ne peux pas…il y a des gens innocents ici…je ne permettrais pas qu'on leur fasse du mal…murmura-t-elle en essayent de sourire sans vraiment y arriver. Et puis…j'ai ton porte bonheur avec moi…

Duo frappa sur la table de contrôle. Quatre quant à lui essaya de calmer son ami.

-tu ne tiendras pas longtemps. Fit heero. Et même si tu arrives à tenir jusqu'à ce que la base sois évacué, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir.

-merci de vous inquiéter, mais tout ira bien. Dépêché vous de filer. Si ils mettent la main sur vous s'en sera finit de tous les efforts que l'on a fourni depuis l'apparition des gundams.

Les cinq pilotes étaient conscient de la véracité de ses paroles, mais voir quelqu'un se sacrifié pour eux…

-duo?

-oui?

-tu sais…te rencontrer a été mon plus beau cadeau…depuis que j'ai rejoint les rebelles, j'ai souvent rêvé de devenir ami avec toi…je t'ai toujours admiré…ton esprit, ta vivacité, ton effronterie…tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es…je te remercie pour tout. Adieu…

-non! May! Mayyy!

-elle a coupé la conversation. Lui dit quatre en le prenant les épaules. Ne gâchons pas son geste et partons.

Les autres pilotes se sentaient vraiment mal. Et de voir duo dans une telle colère, mélanger à autant de détresse, ne faisait qu'ajouter a leur malaise.

-allons-y…murmura duo.

Les autres hochèrent la tête sans rien dire, sachant que duo faisait de gros efforts pour prendre sur lui et ils quittèrent la base au plus vite.

Les souterrains s'effondraient par endroit, subissant les attaques de Oz.

Duo souhaitait que may arrive à s'enfuir, même si il savait que les chances étaient infimes lorsque l'on n'était pas un pilote de gundam aux capacités dépassant l'entendement.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la grotte souterraine où les attendaient de petit sous-marin de sauvetages, il jeta un coup d'oeil a l'extérieur par une ouverture a la parois rocheuse.

-duo ont a pas le temps! Appela quatre.

Mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux qu'elle allait bien.

Il la vit tenir tête à trois armures, la sienne déjà bien amoché.

Il vit le tallgeese voler droit sur may.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle n'était pas en position de l'esquiver.

-may...

L'arme du tallgeese de zeck merquise perfora l'armure mobile de may.

Il y eut une explosion et l'armure s'effondra sur le sol en piteux état.

Quatre et trowa prirent duo chacun par un bras et le firent embarquer de force dans l'un des sous-marin.

-on ne peut rien faire duo. C'est trop tard. Lui dit quatre en le secouant pour le faire réagir. On ne peut plus rien faire.

-non...murmura duo le visage pâle et défait. Non c'est impossible...pas elle...ça ne se peut pas...

Les larmes commençaient à inonder ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ses compagnons ne savaient que dire ou que faire pour réconforter leur ami.

Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Perdre quelqu'un à qui l'ont tient, juste sous nos yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire et la chose la plus cruel que la vie puisse nous faire vivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Pendant plusieurs jours, duo resta muré dans le silence et dans sa chambre a la base de Farlone.

Les autres étaient très inquiets pour lui et ils espéraient qu'ils se remettraient rapidement, tout en sachant que la disparition de cette fille était un coup dur pour lui, car duo silencieux et renfermé, ce n'était plus duo et cela était quelque peu effrayant.

Surtout que c'est grâce à lui qu'ils tenaient bon dans les moments difficiles comme celui-là.

En fin de semaine, alors qu'ils étaient en train de déjeuner au réfectoire, ils eurent la surprise de le voir les rejoindre.

Il avait retrouvé son visage souriant et son enthousiasme habituel.

Enfin c'était beaucoup dire, car quatre pouvait sentir la douleur encore très présente de son ami.

-duo ne te force pas pour nous. Lui murmura-t-il afin de ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras face aux autres.

-ne t'inquiète pas quatre. Je vais me reprendre et tout reprendra comme avant. Lui dit-il avec un sourire qui semblait quelque peu forcé.

-je sais que tu n'aimes pas montrer ta faiblesse, mais on est tes amis, on te connaît trop bien pour voir que ça ne va pas.

-quatre s'il te plait tait-toi. Fit duo un peu plus durement, ses cheveux masquant son regard. Je ne veux plus rien entendre concernant ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux juste oublier.

-bien. Fait comme tu le sens. Si jamais tu ressens le besoin d'en parler, je serais là. Dit quatre en se levant.

Il quitta le réfectoire, suivit de peu par Trowa. Wuffei quand à lui finit par les imités pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à Shenlong.

Ne restait plus que Heero qui pour une fois n'était pas occupé à pianoter sur son ordinateur.

-on s'inquiète tous beaucoup pour toi. Dit Heero. Surtout quatre. La mort de cette fille nous affecte tous d'une manière plus ou moins importante. Après tout, elle est morte pour nous permettre de nous échapper.

-elle n'est pas m...murmura-t-il, la fin de sa phrase ne voulant pas sortir.

Heero regarda duo, n'ayant pas compris.

-elle n'est pas morte. Fit duo plus fort. Tu entends! Commença-t-il à s'emporter. Elle ne peut pas être morte!

Le japonais ne savait plus que dire, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation ni de voir le natté comme ça. Duo était encore plus toucher qu'il ne le pensait. Se raccrocher à l'illusion qu'elle était peut-être encore en vie ne ferait que le rendre encore plus malheureux. Tandis que s'il se faisait à l'idée qu'elle était morte, il pourrait faire le deuil et reprendre le court de son existence actuelle.

Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à comprendre comment il c'était attaché aussi vite à cette fille. Il la connaissait si peu.

Les nuits qui suivirent furent agité pour chacun des pilotes, car duo qui dormit dans une chambre proche de celle de chacun de ses camarades, avait un sommeil plus qu'agité.

Ils pouvaient l'entendre crier en pleine nuit, des cris d'angoisse à faire froid dans le dos, mais quand l'américain rejoignait ses camarades le matin, il agissait toujours comme si de rien n'était.

Mais cette nuit, là fut d'ailleurs pire que les autres.

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN! Hurla duo.

Les 4 autres pilotes entrèrent dans la chambre en catastrophe.

Quatre pouvait ressentir la détresse de son ami qui se débattait contre des forces invisible.

-arrêté...ne lui faites pas de mal...hurlait-il en donnant des coups de tous les côtés.

-Duo! Duo réveil toi tu fais un cauchemar. Lui criait le jeune arabe en le secouant pour le réveiller tout en évitant les coups de son ami.

Après encore plusieurs minutes à crier et se débattre, Duo finit par se réveiller en sursaut, mettant un certain temps à revenir à la réalité. Dès qu'il vit quatre, il le prit par les épaules, paniqué.

-Quatre ils la retiennent, ils sont en train de la torturer, c'est tellement horrible, il faut qu'on la sorte de là. Dit-il à son camarade, au bord des larmes. On ne peut pas les laisser lui faire tout ça…

Heero s'assis près de lui, posant une main sur l'épaule du natté pour attirer son attention.

-Duo, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

-Non ! C'était réel…je ne suis pas fou, je ne l'invente pas ! dit-il en se dégageant avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Heero fit signe à Wuffei de le suivre, ne sachant pas de quoi le pilote de Deathscythe était capable en cet instant.

Le japonais se passa une main sur le visage, perturbé plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre par l'attitude de Duo. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Heero. Fit quatre. J'ai un drôle de sentiment par rapport aux cauchemars de Duo.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Duo est assez perturbé tout seul sans que tu t'y mettes. Fit Heero avec une légère froideur en se levant.

-Heero, je ne plaisante pas. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si cette fille était vraiment en vie et en train de se faire torturer ? Elle a beau s'être battue aussi dignement qu'un pilote de Gundam, elle n'est pas comme nous. Elle n'a pas notre résistance et c'est quand même grâce à elle qu'on a pu s'enfuir sans se faire prendre.

-Alors quoi ? On va suivre les visions dingues de duo et aller sauver cette fille ?

-Mais si on ne fait rien, Duo agira tout seul au risque de se mettre en danger. On a besoin de lui Heero, tu sais que pour la bataille qui approche on aura besoin de tous les pilotes de Gundam. Intervint Trowa.

Heero fulminait intérieurement, sachant que ses camarades avaient raisons, mais suivre des rêves, cela lui paraissait trop fou.

-On à une mission dans deux jours je vous rappelle, on ne peut pas courir après des chimères. Dit Heero en se dirigeant vers la porte restée ouverte.

-Tu sais comme nous qu'on peut s'en charger à trois. Lui dit quatre. Va avec Duo. Tant qu'il ne sera pas allé là où se trouve peut-être May, il continuera à être perturbé. Pendant ce temps Wuffei, Trowa et moi on s'occupera de la mission prévu.

Ses deux amis voyaient bien le combat intérieur de l'impassible soldat de glace. Lui qui était en temps ordinaire d'un calme à toute épreuve et ne laissait jamais rien transparaitre, était perturbé.

Dès qu'un de ses camarades étaient concerné il avait du mal à garder son masque du soldat parfait. Il ne l'admettait pas, mais il tenait beaucoup à eux. Il laissa échapper un soupir comprenant que cette fois, aucun de ses amis n'iraient dans son sens et que pour le bien de Duo, il fallait qu'ils s'assurent de la véracité de ses rêves.

-D'accord, on va vérifier tout ça, mais si jamais il se trouve que ce ne sont bien que des rêves et qu'il continu, je demanderais à J de s'occuper de lui quitte à lui effacer la mémoire par hypnose ou quel qu'autre manière que ce soit. Je ne le laisserais pas se détruire à petit feu et mettre en péril notre mission. Libérer les colonies est et reste notre priorité.

Quatre hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec les propos du brun. Il savait aussi qu'il préférait ne pas devoir en arrivé à de telle extrémité, mais qu'il le ferait pour le bien de Duo et pour le devoir qui leur incombait.

De son côté, Wuffei ne lâchait pas Duo d'une semelle et comme il s'y était attendu, le natté se dirigea tout droit vers les hangars. En le voyant se rendre tout droit vers son Gundam, le chinois s'interposa face à Duo.

Généralement il ne se mêlait pas trop des affaires des autres, mais là les choses allaient trop loin.

-Duo arrête toi, sinon je devrais employer la force pour t'arrêter.

Un sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres du brun. Il ne croyait visiblement pas vraiment aux paroles de son camarade.

-Toi, m'arrêter ? Je tuerais tous ceux qui voudront m'arrêter...dit-il en relevant son regard vers Wuffei.

Ce dernier frissonna en ne reconnaissant pas l'américain. Son regard brillait d'une lueur meurtrière. Il ne semblait même plus avoir la notion de qui était ses amis ou ses ennemis. Il avait totalement perdu l'esprit.

-J'irai avec toi ! Résonna la voix de Heero dans tout le hangar.

Duo ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son regard assassin toujours posé sur Wuffei.

Heero déjà essoufflé, se précipita vers duo, l'obligea à se retourner et lui décocha une bonne droite dans la mâchoire, le retenant par le col de sa chemise pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face.

-J'ai dit que j'irai avec toi. Pour chercher May. Dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

La lèvre fendu, l'ombre d'un hématome commençant à apparaitre sur sa pommette, Duo sembla enfin reprendre pieds dans la réalité et regarda Heero, quelque peu abasourdi, réalisant tout ce qu'il venait de faire ou de dire.

Il se tourna horrifié vers Wuffei, qui avait la tête baissé, visiblement blessé par les propos de son camarade.

-Je suis désolé Wuffei je…

-Encore heureux que tu es désolé. S'emporta Heero. Bordel on est quand même tes amis et tes coéquipiers.

Le natté fut complètement stupéfait par la colère de Heero, lui qui restait calme en toute circonstance, mais son regard était tellement glacial qu'il n'osait rien dire. Même Wuffei avait du mal à croire que Heero pouvait perdre ainsi son sang-froid.

-Maintenant tu ramènes tes fesses en salle de réunion me dire tout ce que tu sais et si du disjoncte une nouvelle fois je t'enferme pour ta propre sécurité pendant une semaine. Dit-il toujours aussi implacable.

Duo hocha la tête, préférant rester silencieux au risque de recevoir encore les foudres du soldat parfait qui n'était plus si parfait que cela en cet instant. […]


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

La douleur lancinante, l'épuisement, l'envie de dormir mais la peur de le faire et surtout, un grand vide.

Si ce n'était le fait qu'elle ne voyait juste rien qui l'effrayait ce ne serait pas si terrible. Seulement il y avait plus que cela.

Des brulures au visage desquelles résultaient apparemment le fait qu'elle soit à présent aveugle. Un corps maculé de bleus et de coupures pas tout très jolies, ainsi que quelques côtes cassés et peut être même un bras fracturé, vue la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le bras lorsqu'on lui remettait ces chaines.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'on l'emmenait pour de longues séances de torture. On avait même essayé de la violé le jour précédent, ou peut-être était-ce le jour encore avant. Mais un homme était arrivé à temps. Des coups avaient été donnés ainsi que des ordres. Une voix grave et profonde lui avait alors parlé tout en la détachant. Il avait dit que c'était lui le pilote qui avait détruit son armure et l'avait fait prisonnière.

Mais elle ne se souvenait de rien. Ni de son nom, ni d'où elle venait, ni de quoi il lui parlait. Il comprit d'ailleurs vite que ce n'était pas de l'entêtement de sa part de ne pas répondre. C'était juste qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas les réponses qu'ils attendaient.

Un médecin c'était ensuite occupé de ses blessures et lui avait donné de nouveau vêtements, avant qu'elle ne soit ramenée dans sa cellule.

Depuis, elle se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin, ses fers pesant lourd à ses poignets. Elle n'avait pas peur du noir, elle avait juste peur de ces gens qui lui faisait du mal.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque bruit et tout son corps refusait de bouger quand le bruit de la grille de la cellule, qui tournait sur ses gonds, retentissait.

Mais plus personne ne vint la chercher. On lui apportait juste ses repas, avec des médicaments qu'elle ne prenait pas, bien qu'on lui ai dit que c'était pour mieux supporter la douleur de ses blessures.

Elle touchait d'ailleurs à peine aux repas qu'on lui apportait de peur qu'il y ai mis de la drogue.

Les heures, peut être les jours, défilèrent semblable aux autres, jusqu'à ce que la voix de son sauveur ne retentisse de l'autre côté de la grille.

-Vous devez souffrir le martyre et pourtant vous ne prenez pas les cachets qu'on vous à prescrit. Vous touchez d'ailleurs à peine à vos repas m'ont dit les gardes.

-Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous attendez de moi.

-Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Zeck Merquise. J'ai été vraiment surpris de découvrir une jeune femme aussi jeune que vous dans l'armure que j'ai détruite. Mais quand on sait que les pilotes de gundams sont eux aussi très jeune, on ne devrait plus être surpris de rien.

La jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction. De l'avis de Zeck, soit c'était parce qu'elle savait très bien masquer ses sentiments, ou bien alors parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait.

-Si vous ne voulez pas nous donnez votre nom, auriez-vous au moins un surnom ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Appelez-moi comme vous voulez. Dit-elle avec la voix monotone qui était devenu la sienne après l'enfer des derniers jours.

-Dans ce cas on pourrait opter pour Lily. C'est simple et jolie, un peu comme vous. Dit Zeck pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais il n'obtint rien d'autre qu'un haussement de sourcils pas très convaincue.

-Même moi qui ne vois rien, je sais que je ne dois pas être jolie à regarder. Je sens encore les brulures autour de mes yeux et les blessures laisser par vos hommes. A moins que vous ne soyez un sadique qui aime martyriser les gens, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez trouver quelqu'un comme moi jolie.

Elle entendit un rire étouffer face à sa remarque et se demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-Oui vous avez raison, en ce moment vous n'êtes pas très jolie, mais je sais que sans tout cela vous le seriez. Et sachez que si j'étais arrivez plus tôt, je n'aurai pas permis qu'on vous face autant de mal. Surtout qu'avec tout ce qu'ils vous ont infligé, vous avez préféré effacer votre mémoire, ce qui ne nous avance à rien. Malheureusement je ne peux revenir sur ce qui a été fait.

-En effet, alors je ne vois pas la raison de votre venue jusqu'à ma cellule. La seule chose que je dois vous dire, c'est merci de votre intervention. Sinon, comme vous en avez fait la remarque je n'ai plus de souvenir.

-Mais nous ne pouvons vous relâchez pour autant. Sait-on jamais, peut être que l'un des pilotes à un intérêt à vous retrouver vivante.

-Si on avait voulu me retrouver, ce serait déjà fait. Fit-elle remarquer.

Elle entendit la grille s'ouvrir et un frisson d'angoisse la parcourut. Son geôlier dû le remarquer car il la rassura aussitôt.

-Je ne vous ferais rien. Je tiens juste à vous rendre un objet qui vous appartiens et avec lequel je doute que vous fassiez du mal à qui que ce soit.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille, conscient que même si elle ne le voyait pas elle sentait sa présence. Il prit la main dont le bras n'était pas blessé et y déposa un objet, un peu lourd.

-De ce qu'on m'a dit, lorsqu'ils vous on extirpé de votre cockpit, vous teniez cette croix très fermement.

Ainsi donc c'était une croix. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Bien qu'on lui ai bandé les yeux pour qu'elle ne touche pas à ses brûlures, cela n'arrangerait rien si les larmes venaient s'y mêler.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, j'ai donné des ordres très stricte pour que plus personne ne vous dérange. Je serais à présent le seul à qui vous aurez à faire. Dit-il avec une certaine douceur dans la voix.

La jeune fille sentit une légère caresse sur ses cheveux puis l'homme sortit de la cellule la laissant de nouvelle seule.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur la croix qu'on lui avait rendue, sentant quelque chose de familier avec cet objet. Et une certaine tristesse s'emparait d'elle, lui rappelant vaguement que c'était le présent de quelqu'un d'important.

Elle se laissa sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscience, assommé par tout ce qu'elle avait subi ces derniers jours.

Ce sont des coups de feu qui la réveillèrent. Elle se redressa en sursaut, se recroquevillant automatiquement dans un coin de sa cellule, serrant contre elle la croix, priant très fort pour que ces coups de feu ne soit pas la mort qui l'attendait.

-Duo ! Dépêche-toi de la trouver. Les renforts ne vont pas tarder d'arriver. Il faut qu'on déguerpisse de là avant.

Duo ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle redressa la tête, espérant voir de qui il s'agissait, mais tout restait sombre pour elle.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! fit une voix non loin.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant les gonds de la grille de sa prison. Elle tressaillit en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

-On va te sortir de là May. Je défaits tes chaines et on se barre d'ici.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit les poids à ses poignets disparaitre et l'inconnu sembla enfin remarquer qu'il y avait un problème.

-May pourquoi tes yeux son bandé ? demanda Duo en posant une main sur sa joue.

Il la sentit tressaillir à nouveau et vit qu'elle serrait la croix qu'il lui avait donnée, dans ses mains.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Est-ce qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas ?

-C'est moi Duo, on va t'emmener en sécurité. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Dit-il en l'aidant à se lever. Il dû la soutenir tellement elle était faible et il grimaça en voyant dans quel état était son corps.

-Duo il faut qu'on y aille dépêche-toi ! lui cria Heero.

Le natté entraina May avec lui, ce sentiment de malaise ne le quittant pas.

-Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, tient toi bien à moi. Lui dit l'américain.

-D'accord…murmura la jeune fille.

Elle se sentit entrainer dans divers couloirs, ses pieds trébuchèrent de nombreuses fois, mais le dénommé Duo la tenait fermement. Des coups de feu retentirent à nouveau, certains proche d'elle, d'autre plus lointain.

Elle en déduisit donc que ses sauveurs avaient des armes.

A un moment elle se sentit soulever et déposer sur un siège, qui se trouva être celui d'une jeep qui démarra au quart de tour.

Peu à peu le bruit des coups de feu s'estompa.

-May est-ce que tu as des blessures plus importantes que celles visible. Demanda la voix de l'homme venu la chercher.

-Une fracture au bras gauche je pense. ..

-Duo ne la touche pas, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit ausculté par un médecin vue l'état de son corps. De plus on ne sait pas les traumatismes qu'elle peut avoir suite à son séjour dans les cellules d'OZ. Entendit-elle murmurer le second homme.

-Si j'avais pu, j'aurai dégommé ces fumiers. Grinça Duo assis à l'arrière avec elle.

Les deux hommes échangèrent des propos sur le sujet avant d'être interrompu par May qui leur posa une question.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le silence qui s'en suivit dans l'habitacle montra à quelle point la question avait pris au dépourvut les deux pilotes.

- Duo Maxwell, ça ne te dit rien ? Tu m'as sauvé une fois…

-Je…je ne me souviens de rien…

-Effacement de la mémoire dû à un choc ou à un traumatisme. Fit Heero. Au moins l'avantage, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien put lui soutirer comme information.

-Mais quand on voit l'état dans lequel ils l'ont mis c'est inadmissible. Fit Duo furieux intérieurement.

Heero comprit que son camarade s'en voulait pour ne rien avoir fait plus tôt. Mais ce n'était pas lui le fautif, mais plutôt eux, les autres pilotes, pour ne pas avoir cru Duo. Ils auraient dû l'écouter et avoir un peu plus confiance en lui.

A voir la douleur sur son visage par le biais du rétroviseur il savait que le natté souffrait de voir May dans un tel état. Après tout, lui aussi n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il en avait l'air à l'état de la jeune fille. Elle leur avait tout de même permit de fuir.

Cependant une interrogation restait dans l'esprit de Heero. Comment Duo avait sût où elle se trouvait et ce que Oz lui faisait subir ? C'était quelque chose d'incompréhensible, comme si un lien unissait ces deux-là.

De toutes manières, des questions allaient être posé à leur arrivé, mais vue l'état de May, il n'était pas certain qu'ils obtiennent les réponses attendu. […]


End file.
